


Stay With Me

by Lyumia



Series: When I See You Again [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Forgiveness, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Shounen-ai, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger self would've eagerly curled up, or more humiliating, kneeled before the purple haired king- a few years ago he had been more than happy to accept the terms of the one night stand his idol offered, but now: there was no way he was ever going to feel that way ever again towards King Sinbad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a horrible person who procrastinates on updates- and no I don't own Magi because the producers would fire me-and starts others up after just posting a very long awaited update of a different pairing. Gosh I am so bad, anyways I'm thinking about making a few final fantasy seven fics on aow (cause I have a few on wattpad) but you guys know I hate sticking to cannon plot line (that aot ff was an exception because it was from my younger fangirl days!) Anyways here ya go. I'm debating on making smut.

I officially despised Solomon. Screw the wise and powerful enough to replace a god crap Aladdin went on about. A smiling Sinbad sat beside me at the otherwise ridiculously large and empty table, his intense topaz eyed gaze never wavering from me as he sipped his wine from a silver gauntlet. "How have you been, Alibaba?" He asked good naturedly. 

"Fine." I was impressed with how dignified my response was, compared to the meek way I usually melted under the man's gaze.

"You're growing your hair out?" He reached out to touch the blonde strands that hung over my shoulder in a twisted pony tail. "It suits you." 

Relax, it's just the alcohol making you feel warm. "Thank you." Of course he still had his perfect complexion. A flash of a memory- him above me, leaning down to trail soft kisses along my collarbone and purring soothing whispers. 

"Is Kou treating you kindly?" He caressed the strands gently, and I don't know why I didn't slap his hand away, or at least pull away. I remember; it wasn't long ago that he had held me with those hands that night, studying every crevasse and ridge with those skilled fingers.

"Yes." 

He nodded, going on about one of his recent conquest, before procuring a diamond bracelet from whatever pocket dimension he had in his robes. "Here, a gift for the return of an old friend." He smiled, and it took all my might to ignore the way my heart fluttered in response. 

"I suppose you didn't give a similar gift to Aladdin or Morgiana?" Came my even response as I resisted the urge to grind my teeth together.

He smirked, supporting his head with a hand under his chin as he leaned forward. "No, to me you're special. It was only natural that I'd only present to you such a gift." He replied casually. "Are you dissatisfied?"

Positive he had an entire room dedicated just to metal, I shook my head. "No, it's quite beautiful." I held up the bracelet in admiration. It must've cost a fortune...but Sinbad was the kind of man to have such in abundance. Still I couldn't help but feel a little excited as I wrapped it around my wrist, it was for me. Something he got only for me. It reminded me of the night he did something _for_ me.

_Solomon, please let Amon burn me alive for thinking such thoughts._

Oh, dear Alma Torran, if I thought Kouen was good at reading expressions Sinbad invented the art. I sighed as he leaned close, kissing my cheek and taking hold of my hand as if I were something precious to him. "You are, I've..." For a minuet he looked vulnerable. "Waited a long time to say this because I wanted to make sure you were ready." He caressed my cheek lovingly. "Alibaba Saluja: letting you take a single step onto that ship that day was the biggest mistake I ever made. I never regretted what we did."

_Thump, thump._

Stupid heart. I opened my mouth to reply; "what do I say... I mean...we both agreed that we wouldn't talk about it...." 

Sinbad took my smaller hand into his larger, rubbing my knuckles lovingly. "I know...I made a mistake, I should've done it properly- love you, I mean." He shuddered when he said that word.

"Love." I repeated the foreign word, testing it on my tongue. He was my first. My first everything.

"I lo-" he winced. "I...care for you. Deeply." 

Would it be alright if I said the same? Even if I knew he may never be able to say those words- never be able able to see each other if I allowed myself this moment of intimacy. "I...love you too." I breathed out in a whisper. Maybe I could find it in my heart (if I allowed myself to once again believe such naive notions) to forgive him for not being able to say those words, not being able to chase after me like I wished for him to- even kiss me passionately in front of the Kou siblings to take me back into his loving care.

His eyes softened, he pulled me closer, strong arms wrapping me in their warm embrace. "I'll never let you go again." He murmured lowly into my ear, kissing my cheek affectionately. Kissing his nose I smiled at him. Maybe- even if it was just for night- I could get him to stay with me. 


End file.
